Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Imagination City (2014, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Imagination City is a Custom Bsrney Home Video for Season 17 released in September 5, 2014. It was a re-release of Barney's Imagination City Friends". Plot Barney and his friends go to Imagination City. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Carlos *Amy *Michael *Shawn *Luci *Adam *Jeffery *Jeff *Ashley *Alissa *Kim *Maria *Kristen *Stephen *Curtis Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day #Just Imagine #Tht's What an City Is #The Wheels on the Bus #If You're Happy and You Know It #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #Riding in the Car #Welcome to BJ's Really Cool Restaurant #Mac and Cheese #Pumpernickel #The French Fries, Season Fries, and Culry Fries Song #The Popcorn Chicken and Chicken Stripes Song #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Gluten Free Chocolate Cake Song #Down By the Station #The Happy Wanderer #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Sailing Medley (A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Row Row Row Your Boat / Sailing Sailing) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Late 1993-2007 Season 10 costume (except for the costume in the middle, but his Season 2-10 voice is still there)" *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun & Games!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Time for Counting". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun and Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Good Clean Fun". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". During the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the BJ voice from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used. *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure". During the song "Mac and Cheese", the Riff costume from "Pistachos" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Going Places!". *The arrangements for the background music are also taken from Late 1990-1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 episodes. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 1". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used in this home video. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Good Clean Fun". *Another home video to have the returns of the 1990-1992 version of the Barney & The Backyard Gang intro, except it has clips from this home video, the Late 1989-1992 end credit font, the Late 1989-1994 cover design, the The Lyons Group logo from 1988, and the Late 1996-1997 version of the Lyrick Studios logo. *Another time Barney and his friends say the magic words "Shimbaree, Shimbarah!". Cover Arts Transcript *(we open up and see the kids playing at the school playground) *Michael: You are so nice of that, Carlos. *Carlos: Thanks Michael. *Curtis: Well, this is nice to play at our playground. *Kim: That's right, Curtis. *Jeffery: And add to that, this a sunny day. *Barney: (comes to life) Whoa! *Kids: Barney! Hi! *Barney: Hi everybody! Oh, it is a fun sunny day. (Music starts for It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day) I can't wait to see things like this! Yes, it's a perfect day for having fun. We'll run and play out in the sun. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *All: We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *Amy: Play some catch or climb a tree. Fly a kite if we catch a breeze. It's a perfect day. Do as you please. It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *All: We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *Carlos: We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *All: Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, funny; sun, sun, sunny Fun, fun, sunny day. (Music ends) *Adam: Well Barney. We know that this day is beautiful! *Barney: You were right, Adam! *Shawn: And I believe, those toys are great! *Barney: Thank you, Shawn. *Luci: And so, the sun is great. *Barney: I agree, Luci. *(Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive) *BJ: Hi Barney! Hi guys! *Baby Bop: Hi Barney! Hi friends! *Riff: Hi folks! *Barney & Kids: Hi Baby Bop, hi BJ, hi Riff! *Stephen: We're playing on a sunny day. *Barney: And we are playing with toys. *BJ: Cool, Sissy, Riff and I would like to play too. *Barney: Sure thing. * Preview Transcript *